


Alone

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Melancholy, Mourning, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard wakes up alone every day...**SPOILERS FOR PICARD TRAILER**





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad, and I hate myself for writing this scenario, but the way Picard touched the comm badge.....

Jean-Luc Picard glanced at the empty pillow next to him and sighed as he woke up. Had it been two decades since he last felt her warmth next to him? Last felt her hair, smooth as spun silk, slinking through his fingers as they made love? Had it really been two decades since....

A whimper from the floor gave him start. He reached over the side of the bed and scratched the dog behind its ears. “Good morning, Number One. I suppose you want breakfast.” The pit bull thumped its stump of a tail against the hardwood floor. “Alright, Number One. Be patient.” Pleased that his master would soon be rising, Number One trotted out of bedroom towards the kitchen. Jean-Luc slowly rose from the bed and scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Stealing another glance at the empty other half of the bed, he moved towards his dresser to get dressed for the day of tending to the vines that lay ahead of him. He had never intended to work the family vineyard, but time is a cruel mistress paired with fate who had taken his older brother far too soon leaving him to own the family business. 

He reverently ran his fingers over the small metal box resting on the dresser. It was all he had left of his love - her badge was found in the wreckage on the planet below when her shuttle had been shot down on a diplomatic mission of medical aid. He opened the box and picked up the badge, running his fingers along the familiar ridges and indentations on the back listing her name, rank, and ID number. He brought the badge to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he breathed out. 


End file.
